Field
Various features relate to an integrated circuit (IC) package, and more specifically to an integrated circuit (IC) package that includes electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of an integrated circuit package that includes a die. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated circuit package 100 that includes a die 102 and a package substrate 106. The package substrate 106 includes a dielectric layer and a plurality of interconnects 110. The package substrate 106 is a laminated substrate. The plurality of interconnects 110 includes traces, pads and/or vias. The die 102 is coupled to the package substrate 106 through a plurality of solder balls 112. The package substrate 106 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 108 through a plurality of solder balls 116.
The integrated circuit package 100 is designed to operate under a particular package operation. For example, the integrated circuit package 100 is designed to operate within certain reliability requirements and electronic stress boundaries. Examples of electronic stress boundaries include voltage boundaries (e.g. change in voltages), current boundaries (e.g., change in currents), and electrostatic discharge (ESD) boundaries. Similarly, the die 102 is designed to operate within similar electronic stress boundaries. These electronic stress boundaries are tested at the package level. That is, the integrated circuit package 100 is tested by an electronic tester (e.g., ESD tester) to determine whether the integrated circuit package 100, as a whole, is within specified electronic stress boundaries.
Different devices (e.g., mobile devices, automotive devices) may specify different package operations, different reliability, and different electronic stress boundaries (e.g., different ESD requirements). Thus, different circuit designs for the dies and packages are desirable for different devices due to the different reliability and different electronic stress boundary specifications for each device. However, the process of redesigning the circuit design of the die 102 can be quite expensive. In many cases, this cost is so high that it is prohibitive.
Moreover, changes to the circuit design of the die 102 will result in changes to the overall electronic reliability and sensitivity of the integrated circuit package 100. For example, changes to the circuit design of the die 102 may result in a different electronic stress boundary of the die 102 and a different electronic stress boundary of the integrated circuit package 100. Thus, a redesign of the circuit design of the die 102 may require a substantial redesign of the integrated circuit package 100. In a worst case scenario, a new circuit design of the die 102 may not work at all with the pre-existing design of the integrated circuit package 100.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated circuit package that can be used with different devices, applications, reliability requirements and electronic stress boundaries without having to completely redesign the die, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of the devices in which the integrated circuit package is implemented in.